Heroes and threats
by Soulbade Dark knight
Summary: Vincent Valentine, demons, murderers, assignations and a Wutai Princess. Well good to see that nothing much has changed. However not even AVALANCHE will prepared to come face to face with the demons that plagued his mind for 30 years. Vincent Valentine wi
1. Chapter 1 Heroes and the threat

**Summary:**

_Vincent Valentine, demons, murderers, assignations and a Wutai Princess. Well good to see that nothing much has changed. However not even AVALANCHE will prepared to come face to face with the demons that plagued his mind for 30 years. Vincent Valentine will have to face whatever he has buried in his mind, for his demons will not keep anything quite. _

Pairings: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, Cid/Shera, Chaos/??, OC/OC, Rude??, Elena/??

**(Can't give away too much so close to the start of my story)**

**Disclaimer: **

I, like the millions like me, do not own Final fantasy VII nor any of the characters. No matter how much I would like to.

**Author's notes**

It's been a couple of months... perhaps years but however my writing style has changed and hence I need to rewrite. So enjoy the changes and improved speech

**Heroes and the Threats**

It had been two years long life changing years. It had been two years since the defeat of Omega. Five years since the defeat of Sephiroth. After so much destruction after destruction that often left people sitting on the curb just wondering why they kept trying. However they seemed that after the first six months of no new threats people had began to restart their lies again.

It took only four weeks for Vincent Valentine to make his way back to his comrades; he himself had been surprised when he walked out of the cave to find himself face to face with Shelke. Although he respected the young woman he felt a strange unease around her. This was odd when you considered the company that he kept. However he hadn't expected the next reunion actions, Valentine had barely entered the Shera when he found himself face to face with a furious Wutai Princess. Somehow Valentine believed that if she was on the throne of Wutai she would have had an entire Wutai force behind her ready to force some sense into him. She placed her hands on her hips and held up what appeared to be his phone.

"Valentine," she spoke quietly. Vincent knew she was furious as she did not use his annoying nickname of Vinnie. "What do you think this is?" He didn't reply he just stared at her as though her question was pointless and a waste of his time. "I'll tell you what this is; this is a machine that humans made while you slept for thirty years. It allows you to keep in touch with other people and let them how you are. In let's just say a random example like to tell your friends you're not dead!" She cried slapping him then throwing his phone at him. She walked below deck, the tension followed with her as Barret slapped Vincent on the back welcoming the demon back.

The team had separated shortly after, Vincent expected it. They were all two different types of people and had so much more to live for than himself. Nanaki had returned to Cosmo Canyon, to look after his grandfather and searching for more of his kind. Cloud and Tifa had returned to Nibelbeim with Marlene and Denzel, although claiming that they were only 'close friends' Yuffie had snorted in a very lady like manner and had told him he was an idiot. Reeve returned to the outskirts of Midgar making new plans to create a new Midgar and collecting information on the old Shinra. It hadn't taken long for the Turks to find him, trying to regroup themselves unsuccessfully. Yuffie after receiving messages from her father, and burning them unread, she joined Cloud and Tifa in Nibelbeim. However she suddenly left after six months, with no warning and no word had been heard from her since. Vincent himself had gone to Shinra Mansion and after the WRO had taken anything of value Vincent burned Hojo's lab. It seemed fitting. He'd boarded up the basement and had began repairing the Mansion deciding not to destroy the house. However only after a year later Vincent had also disappeared. With two members missing, with no contact with their friends, all they could was hope they were okay. They could understand Vincent but Yuffie. It was out of her character. What had happened?

In one of the thousands of thousands caves in the Northern Crater sat a single lone figure at a fire, while the other stood near the entrance searching the outside freezing uncharted lands. Both of the figures wore all black, cargo pants, long sleeved turtle neck shirts and combat boots. The demeanour of the two made it appear that they were not unknown to combat. The one near the cave entrance was male and his steel grey eyes wouldn't stop searching the horizon. He had pale blonde hair that hung loosely in front of his eyes and his jaw was clenched tightly in either seriousness or concentration. His face was contorted in a frown, which for him was not really that different. His pale skin almost blended with the thick layer of snow. Along with his thin frame he was almost considered unhealthy or weak at least. However in truth he was much more dangerous than he appeared, his hands had ended many lives with little effort. An annoying noise caught his attention and his eyes moved to the other figure next to the fire. His partner sat on the floor spread out lazily as though she did not have a care in the world. The annoying noise which he wished to silence was currently coming from her mouth. Chewing gum. It was an annoying habit that no solider should have. The woman was the complete opposite of her counterpart, in personality and physical appearance. She had dark skin, which showed she enjoyed sunlight much better than the frozen wasteland. Her hair had been ruined over the years by so many different hair products. Her ever changing hair happened to be bright pink today. Her hair was spiked up in many different directions. The woman noticed the focus on her and stopped briefly returning his stare. She smiled widely her eyes closing and began to chew louder. He increased his death glare then returned to looking outside. She rolled her eyes, wondering why she put up with her childhood friend.

"Relax, we're not on the base anymore" she told him, checking to make sure that none of nails had broken from the climb down.

"That may be so, but we still have an important mission to complete. If we can afford pleasantries then we are not fully on alert. We cannot afford carelessness." He replied, his soldier's training killing all sense of life in his voice. She bright green eyes gave him a death panned look, in exhaustion. His words were meaningless and not required as she knew what she was meant to do.

"Come on, how hard can this V... guy be?" She sighed laying down flat on the ground.

"Vincent Valentine should not be underestimated, his demons are more powerful than even he knows. Although if you had actually taken any time to read the report you would already know that, wouldn't you?" he said, his voice almost with a hint of amusement in his voice. Very small at that.

"Oh and what is there to worry about, is Valentine going to kill me?" She asked him sarcastically confident of her abilities in the mission.

"I can only hope" he told her smirking, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Now back to the mission" he started, the woman quickly cut him off.

"Yes I know, we have to release the demons, let them have fun thinking they are free to kill as they please, catch the demons, kill Vincent and his friends and then go back to base with the demons" she said in a drawing, bored voice. "Then the captain will have fun bisecting the monsters"

The man nodded thinking that maybe that this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would. Too bad he didn't realise that he would then later regret thinking that.

**Author's Notes: **

Hey ta da I'm not too sure if its better but it better be otherwise I will cry :P


	2. Chapter 2 The Ninja and the demons

**Ninja and the Demons**

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing has changed since the last chapter I still don't own final fantasy nor its characters

The sun rays had barely began to find their way through the forest leaves of the Gongaga plants, when a single creature stirred ignoring the dew that had fallen during the night on the blanket. The young ninja stretched like a cat-like animal, she stood up looking at the canopy above. It was early morning yet the birds were already flying above, she found the forest comforting. Her dark brown hair fell gently onto her shoulders, a little tangled from her dreams that night. She looked at her campfire from that night that was only issuing smoke now. She pondered for a minute wondering if there would be any travellers nearby to steal food from. Either that she would have to go hunting, she searched through her bag looking for the bread she brought a couple of weeks ago when she last entered a village. She knew it would only satisfy her stomach long enough to find more food. She quickly munched down on the bread, she looked across at her conformer laying by her side. It instantly brought up many different memories the strongest was of Wutai, she remembered when she had first learnt how to use the weapon. She'd almost killed herself, she smirked at the memory. Now it was now the only weapon she had fully mastered, she wasn't as skilled as in other weapons. She really did love Wutai she would do anything for her country, expect what her father asked of her. She sighed, maybe she was just a kid. She would do anything for her country as long as it wasn't something she didn't want to do. Maybe Vincent had been right maybe she just couldn't handle responsibility, and couldn't make sacrifices. She just felt that when she was in her country she was a bird trapped in a cage, and now that she was free she didn't want to go back into that cage.

She just couldn't marry that man, even for peace. She couldn't. She even asked if Vincent if he'd _'take him out' _for her. He hadn't said anything, but she had a feeling he would.

Vincent Valentine. That name brought up so many memories, good ones as well as painful ones that plagued her mind. They had fought together so long, he even had been surprising and opened up to her more than the rest of AVALANCHE. Their friendship had worked well, he listened and she talked to him enough for both of them. But like most things in Yuffie Kisaragi's life she messed it up, and couldn't handle the change. She'd left to try and discover herself, so far she'd discovered she smelt when she didn't wash for a couple days. _'This stinks', _Yuffie thought to herself. She could almost see the smiling faces of her AVALANCHE friends realising they didn't have to look after a brat like her. She tried to force those types of thoughts out of her head, she'd need to move on. Her PH hadn't gone off for awhile, she wondered if Cloud had finally given up trying to contact her. Now there's a big hypocrite, he would never answer his phone but she wasn't allowed to follow in suit. The first had been calm, then abusive, then back to calm. She remembered his last one, he said he didn't care if she didn't want to come back, didn't want to talk to them. But he just wanted her to at least let him know she was at least alive. She'd sent him, his mastered cure materia. She'd stole it from her the day she'd left, at the time she was so joyous she'd managed to steal from Cloud. But now she had about four other ones. A week she'd received a message she received a single message from him. He only said one word, _'thanks'. _She wondered how Tifa convinced him to that, maybe Cloud had finally grown a brain in his Chocobo head. She smirked, at the thought of half Tifa and Cloud children. She didn't think the world would be ready for such a thing. She forced herself to her feet, deciding it was time to move on. Not realising another was following her closely behind.

Zack's grave stood on the hill, still looking over the town that he tried so desperately to get to. The sword had been place to its original location, a memorial to the man. However it was not the only one there looking over Old Midgar, there were two black Chocobo's tied to Zack's sword while the two figures looked from Old Midgar to the New Midgar that was being built a few miles away. Thanks to the WRO the two knew they would at least have to be quite in how they would proceed.

"Why do they never learn?" the pink haired woman said shaking her head slightly. "You think by now they would know by now, this place will only bring them more sadness. The pale blonde man nodded agreeing, it was a waste of time. Yet people still tried. "However that doesn't explain why we are here. I don't sense Valentine anywhere need this location, Kale."

"Patience, Mya." He told her already knowing it was a waste of breath. "Attacking Valentine head on would be a risk we can avoid." He sighed wondering why he was paired up with her of all people. He guessed they were testing him. "Valentine has one great weakness and that is the idea of losing those around him. By attacking his comrades we are sure to get his attention and unbalance his mind." Mya looked at New Midgar the cool wind lightly blowing through making her shiver. She wondered what Valentine had done to deserve this. It wasn't the first time she thought her commander was insane.

"So we attack his friends" Mya said out loud, hoping she would never be on the receiving end of Kale's plans. Kale nodded.

"This will a reaction, it will be easier to finish the job when they are all together." Mya looked at Kale wondering how in missions he could be so heartless. Or was he just relieving his rage. Kale felt her eyes on him and turned to her, her checks burned red and she looked back at New Midgar. Kale's stern face softened, he knew their life was unfair, and cruel. He sighed, it was better this way, she was alive. He shook his head slightly, repelling the thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about himself or Mya, they had a mission that needed his full attention.

Concerned crimson red eyes scanned the open area of Gongaga forest, quickly realising that there was no life in the area. He relaxed, as much as it was possible for him to do so. His demons were unnaturally silent, as though they too understood how close they finally were to their goal. His inner demons often talked to another to him, in order to annoy him or annoy him. However every now and again they provided him with information, if one of his comrades was injured, if something was nearby or where a monsters weakness was. This time it had been different, Chaos had told him he had to go here. Chaos was different from the other demons, Chaos understood if his host died so did he. Chaos would never directly get involved with Vincent's decisions, but this time he had demanded he go. It got to the point where Chaos would forcefully take over Vincent's body to force him. Vincent agreed finally, allowing the demons some celebration. Vincent looked around the fireplace only just seemed to have been recently burning. He noticed markings on the vegetation, and believed a person slept here. They wouldn't have been that tall not even above his shoulder height. Nor were they unharmed as he notice from several bullet casings and what appeared to be knife marks on the ground.

Vincent was not sure why this seemed so important to his demons but it was. He noticed the fresh footprints. Once again his demons awoke again stirring him to follow again. However it was unneeded due to he'd become curious him as to why his demons had suddenly made him flee Midgar

Yuffie suddenly stopped dead still, her shuriken was placed in her bag, wanting to hide the memories it brought. However she wore knives and a gun on her hip. She knew that someone was watching her but they hadn't shown themselves. She would continue onwards but she was now alert. If whatever was there, if it made so much as a noise, it would find a bullet in between its eyes. She turned and running out of the forest to a more open area.

Yuffie was correct in her assumption that she was not the only one there. High in the canopy Vincent Valentine stood in the trees watching the only twenty year old. He was mildly impressed that she was able to pick up on his presence. He knew the way her body reacted in battle, after all the battles with Sephiroth and Deepground it was to be expected. However he didn't understand the immediate reason that he had to drop everything in Midgar. Although he had been searching for the Wutai princess, Yuffie seemed to be in no danger.

'_Chaos, what was your intent?' _Vincent asked his demon, talking into his mind. Which in itself made him feel slightly insane.

'_**We left the mansion, you've been looking for her since. I finally picked up her scent' **_Chaos replied as though it was such a simple explanation that he should of known. _**'You've been feeling guilty after your last conversation. We would like to stay out of the coffin this time'**_

'**You can't hide your emotions from us, human. You can hide it from those other but we are stuck feeling what you feel' **Death Gigas added surprisingly sounding serious than normal. Death Gigas often was the one that created havoc in his mind. Vincent vaguely wondered if that meant-

'_**Yes Vincent you have a bunch of lovesick, depressed demons. Please Vincent were blood lusting demons, give us some credit' **_Vincent would have rolled his eyes if it would have been something that he did. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or annoyed about the answer. His demons even though they were in his body, they had their own ranking. Chaos seemed their leader in some form and was the only one that could seem to make them obey. Surprising Death Gigas seemed to be next in charge, Death Gigas was uncontrollable most of time and only Chaos could shut the demon up. Hellmasker and Galian Beast seemed below the other two but didn't seem to mind.

Vincent realised soon he would lose sight of Yuffie but was unsure of how to react or how she would as well.

'**You might want to hurry up and jump down.' **Death Gigas told him. He didn't really even think about disobeying he just jumped. Yuffie on full alert turned around threw a knife in his direction. Vincent with his inhuman abilities moved out of the way with ease, Yuffie's eyes widened. There was a loud thud as the knife became buried deeply in the tree behind his head.

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you enjoy, thank you loyal reviews It's a little different.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer:** well I think after a while this starts to get old and I can continue to make up new ones so you know the same applies as the last chapter

New Midgar was alive and buzzing, although most were not residents. The main forces were the WRO and the Turks, although there as always was hostility to the Turks but not so much. In the center of the town stood the WRO building, the building so defiantly the largest in size. However as Reeve had promised the building did not use mako, he thought they had finally learned their lesson. It was in this building on the twenty-first floor that Reeve sat in his office, with red eyes staring vaguely at a computer screen. Reeve was beginning to believe Tifa when she claimed he was a workaholic. The surrounding offices were empty with those that had gone home to their families. However Reeve seemed to trying to restore a new city, one for those that had lost everything. However Reeve know if it was going so well, people had become wary of Midgar after Deepground. Even some of the workers had their families outside of city. Reeve could slowly feel the warmth leaving his back as the sun began to set. Reeve wouldn't give up on Midgar though and he doubted the Turks would have allowed him. Reeve was mildly surprised when the Turks had asked if they could help the WRO. Reeve believed they just felt they had been useless for too long. He remembered back to the conversation he had that morning earlier, when he suggested that perhaps he should give up.

'_We can't' Reno had told him looking out onto the new city. He was flipping his weapon lightly, wanting for Elena to bite. 'Sure we may not have a lot of people living in buildings. But there are hundreds on the street that used to live in Old Midgar. At least here they feel slightly safer"_

'_The world isn't a nice place.' Elena said watching Reno's nightstick flying up and down. 'We have more people living on the streets than in homes. 'Those that get off the street do it in ways that aren't always considered legal' _

'_We still have laws' Reno asked with a smirk which meant Elena would probably get angry. 'Hey hey we can help people but __I've travelled all over the world and Midgar is the only one that I know has the best beer, and I know that if I get drunk I have the possibility of waking up the next morning in bed with a woman whose name I can't remember.' He grinned happily, Elena's face burned red with anger. Elena attempted to calm herself down, she turned to look at him with a deadpan look._

'_Yes let's bring back Midgar's sex, drugs and alcohol, for how else will we ever live' she spoke while rolling her eyes. Reno glared at her lightly seeing as he didn't want to admit it but they were aspects of his life. _

'_...I agree...' Rude said, Reno's jaw dropped and he had to stop himself from pointing and crying out traitor. _

'_You're siding with Laney on this one' Reno managed to say, he crossed his arms and lent back on the window. 'Who is she Rude?' Thinking only a woman in his life would make him like this._

'_We just need to make sure the same thing doesn't happen in this Midgar' Elena told Reeve. Reeve sat there watching them explain he somehow could interrupt them as they explained why they were holding on._

'_...' Rude said_

'_Rude is right, as long as we're here it can work. As long as we don't have to act like those goody goodies AVALANCHE' Reno said. 'No offence Reeve.' Reeve sighed, as he realised that there was no way he could ever change their minds. He shook his head lightly; at least Elena and Reno weren't fighting for once. "And while we're on the topic on of the 'new Turks', we should make it compulsory that all female staff must wear mini-skirts. I, of course, would be happy to help design their new uniform," Reno smiled at Reeve. Elena's face went bright red with anger, and Reeve could swear he heard Rude groan. Somehow he doubted this time Laney would remember her place or her calm._

"_Your siding with Laney on this one" Reno cried, Rude nodded. Reno crossed his arms and lent back on the wall behind him brooding, Elena rolled her eyes. _

"_I'm not saying that we shouldn't try and help Midgar, just maybe that we shouldn't bring back everything that was before" Elena said, she tried giving Reeve the look to force him to change his mind. _

'_I will not wear one of those!'__ Elena yelled at Reno. Reno turned around and looked at Elena in mock shock._

'_Laney, I hate to break it to you, no one in Turks considers you a female so don't worry'__ Reno smirked at Elena as she burned red to almost purple. Although Reno was right that she was not considered a female more of one of the guys. This was not necessary a bad thing but Reno was just making it one. 'I mean we don't want to make people feel sick.'_

Reeve smirked as he remembered Elena's attempts to kill the annoying red haired, he chuckled lightly. He suddenly froze, his time with AVALANCHE and with the WRO had made his senses more alert. He swore he heard a noise coming from the outside the empty office areas. Normally he would think nothing of it believing it to be Elena tripping coming to inform him of some new information. However he knew Elena was in Old Midgar from a phone call fifteen minutes ago. He pretend as much as he could that he hadn't noticed it, if there was something there he didn't want to alert to them he was aware for their presences. He suddenly heard the noise again and on the other side from the noise a large pile of paper suddenly fell to the floor. He didn't like this, the hair's on the back of his neck stood up. He slowly turned to reach for his phone he'd just call someone up, or at least alert someone. He suddenly paused but not willingly, as he felt a barrel of a gun place on the back of his head

"Ring them," a deep male voice told him, pushing his head with the gun. Ignoring the feeling to turn around and refuse, he did as he said. As the phone rang several times he began to worry Reno had turned it off. He only did so when he was 'entertaining' one of the females in the office. He almost forgot his situation to curse, he guessed though which one it was. Reno was on the ground floor most likely flirting with his new secretary, he wished he'd fired her. Reno finally answered and Reeve could hear the secretary's unnatural high pitch laughter fill the speaker of his phone.

"Hey Reeve," Reno said quite calmly. Reeve could already see Reno leaning over the counter slightly and winking at his secretary and by her laugh he guessed he did.

"Reno I have a problem" Reeve told him. Reno suddenly seemed to sense the tension in Reeve's voice. His secretary seemed to attempting to regain Reno's attention.

"Is this a problem that you should really be talking to me about? I mean maybe you'd be more comfortable if you rang Rude" Reno asked. Reeve started wishing that he had rung Rude; he sighed again and tried to explain more.

"No Reno, I have a problem, but not that sort of problem" Reeve growled at him.

"Yes but what would you define as a problem" Reno asked innocently. Reeve was starting to regret that he hadn't let Elena kill Reno. Elena had warned him that around "women" Reno had the tenancy to be a real…

"Does a gun being pointed at the back of my head sit as a problem?" Reeve asked quite sarcastically. Downstairs in the reception area Reno blinked several times; he heard a gunshot in the phone and ran. He pressed the button on the elevator it was too slow, he rang to the staircase. Swearing the whole way why the elevator was still broken. He ran into Reeve's office the room was a mess, and understanding Reeve would not have gone without some form of fight. He looked at the around the side of the desk, Reeve's PHS was laying on the floor still attempting to call a number. By the side next to the overturn chair were several droplets, thankfully not enough to cause death. He turned to look at Reeve's computer screen that had been smashed in or shot in.

Reno sighed, Reeve could be dead and it was because he had been busy flirting. Elena had warned him eventually it would be the end of him; she never said it would be the end of anyone else. He needed to send out an alert in case they were still by, however he doubt they were with how quick they disappeared. He opened his PHS to make some calls. Rude had gone down the building and out in Midgar looking to find a trace of the person responsible. Elena was looking up for likely suspects, poor optimistic Elena, she would find nothing. What they all really needed was some one who always found information through pure luck, some one who was strong, someone who was friends with Reeve and would help without the help of a check. Reno looked across at Reeve's PHS, he knew it would connect soon. He really didn't like what he was thinking, he really didn't want to do it. He sighed the worst thing was he knew he didn't really have a choice.

"I hate my life………" Reno muttered. He picked up Reeve's phone and placed it on his ear, waiting. Man he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Somewhere in Nibelbeim Cloud's PHS rang…………

Yuffie's blood froze, the one person she had been thinking about that morning, the one person whom she really didn't want of have met was standing in front of her. Looking the same as he always had, although with dustier hair and his cape with more holes than normal. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her old comrade, she was wary of others presence since being on her own for so long.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" Yuffie spat trying to tell him in the nicest way that he was not welcome in anyway shape or form. Yuffie seemed surprised by her own voice it had changed in the last few years, and she had not used it for so long. Vincent seemed slightly shocked with the Ninja's harsh words, she'd never been one for a abusive voice. Even when she was angry the only time she'd talked with a sweet voice and a smiling face. Her eyes had however always been burning with the hell fury fire, the only exception was when he was missing for four weeks. Now he looked at her eyes, there was no fire in them. They were empty, cold, she'd changed so much in the time they had been away.

'_**She doesn't look very happy with you' **_Chaos told Vincent slightly concerned for his hosts health and ultimately his own.

'_Thank you Chaos for that obvious piece of information' _Vincent replied dryly. He didn't need information from his demons he wasn't that completely obvious. Vincent may of struggled to express emotions, but he was an expert observer of people.

'_**You may want to duck' **_Chaos said.

'_Excuse-' _Vincent started to ask.

SLAM!

A piece of wood that Yuffie had found on the forest floor connected with Vincent's head.

"I told you to GO AWAY!" Yuffie yelled at him, she walked past him attempting to get her knife out of the tree. "I can take care of myself" she couldn't budge the knife, she'd thrown it with so much force. "I don't need anyone –whoa" Yuffie lost her grip on the knife and fell back into the mud, covering her hands and butt. Vincent looked at the knife wedged into the tree, he pulled it out with ease and handed it to Yuffie. "Hmph I could of done that!" she cried. Standing up and attempting to brush herself off but just covering herself in more mud. She wrenched the knife out of his hands, and Vincent thought he could hear her muttering about loosening the knife. It was at this stage that Vincent finally began to see the physical changes Yuffie and demeanour. She'd grown her hair out to below her shoulders in beautiful waves of brown hair. She'd left her clothing from two years ago behind, no longer did Yuffie look like the innocent child she once had. She was wearing what looked like black cargo pants and black combat boots even though the heat of the forest would be over heating her. She was also wearing a black non sleeve shirt that stuck to her body from the heat, and her running. Her curves proving more so that Yuffie was defiantly not the same little teenager girl she had been. However Vincent noticed that her weapons wear also different. She no longer carried her shuriken, she had a belt around her waist that held several different knives of different lengths. The longest was almost the length of her forearm. She also had a gun on her outside thigh, which surprised him as he she had always fearful of his guns.

'**See something you like Valentine, and I don't mean the gun?' **Death Gigas asked. Vincent growled at his demons and himself for losing control at that moment.

"I don't know myself why I am here, I did not intentionally follow you" Vincent told her, she scoffed at him. But ignored the fact that he had just growled at her.

"You know Vincent your such-" both of their PHS went off leaving a message and interrupting what Yuffie was going to say. Both of the messages were identical, they read

_Seeing as we haven't heard from you for over a year I doubt you will response. But there has been a kidnapping of our comrade Reeve; the team will be meeting at Cosmo Canyon for further information. Hope you will come but we will not wait long to see if you will._

_Cloud_

Yuffie rolled her eyes, how like Cloud, so vague. She looked at Vincent, she wanted to help Reeve but didn't want to face the group after taking off. Reeve and her had always been rather close together, especially during the Deepground assault. She and him had both betrayed the team during Sephiroth attack, yet were allowed to stay. They had been the rejects of the group, yet not as much as Vincent. Vincent was also alone, perhaps that was why she had been so-… she shook her head ignoring Vincent's confused look, she couldn't think like that again.

"Are you going," Vincent asked breaking the silence between them. "Or are you going to run away again?" Yuffie shook with anger, she go, just to show them all she wasn't the same defenceless innocent Yuffie from before. But when she really thought about it when was she ever innocent.

**Author notes: **

Although I'm following parts of the movie and dirge as well, Tseng is not alive in my story he died in the game. So he's staying dead. Thanks for all my readers and for all your reviews

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Come Forth the Demons

**Come Forth the Demons**

**Disclaimer:** well I think after a while this starts to get old and I can continue to make up new ones so you know the same applies as the last chapter

Cloud was actually surprised that he was standing in Cosmo Canyon with the rest of the group on their way, he seemed slightly out of place. Many people would be wondering why? Why would Cloud find it strange that his friends would listen to him? Why would Cloud have to convince the others that in fact Reeve had been kidnapped and they needed to work together?

Cloud actually wasn't quite sure why, it had happened all to fast. He was still unsure how they drew up these conclusions so fast, when he had any barely time to think. It had happened a few days after Yuffie had disappeared into thin air, they began to detest him and ignore him completely. Even Tifa had become slightly less comfortable around him. To make matters worse Vincent had left soon after, and the team once again blamed him. He winced at the thought of what they had said to him, he hoped that they didn't find a way to turn this around and make it seem like he was also responsible for Reeve missing.

Cloud laid down on the rock formation, where they had all sat the first night they had visited, back when Aeris had been alive. Even though Cloud was laying down he could see the flames from the campfire, rising up towards the night sky. It was as though the fire was being drawn to the stars. But could never reach, never succeed, just like him. He'd learnt that no matter what ever happened, no matter what he did. There would always be a way that would eventually make him somehow fuck it all up. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, the dust, dirt and sweat made his face feel firm as it began to cool down from the night. He longed for the old times when he could talk to the group and not have the feeling of being judged or not really listened to. Cloud felt a shadow fall over him and opened his eyes meeting two garnet ones in return, Tifa, who looked even more striking in the firelight, was looking down at him with a strange look on her face as though she was torn.

"I thought you'd be preparing," Tifa asked him as though he was getting ready of a battle just at the idea of a meeting. "You haven't seen them all for such a long time; do you think that they've forgiven you yet?"

"First of all I am preparing, I'm actually having my last moments of peace. Secondly it is not my fault that I have not seen them or heard from them in such a long time, as last time I checked Cid told me never to ring them. Thirdly I seem to be repeating my self but they won't forgive me, which is stupid when I didn't do anything." Cloud growled, his anger once again getting the better of him although he knew that Tifa didn't deserve it.

"Did you ever think that maybe that was the problem?" Tifa told him raising an eyebrow at his naiveness. "You are the leader and although it's not fair to say, you always know all the solutions. But you didn't even try to find them, Cid and Barret thought of Yuffie as a daughter. They were so worried, but you said we shouldn't worry." Cloud grinded his teeth but didn't say a word, it was very hard to concentrate when you were being accused left, right and centre. Tifa realised that Cloud was not going to add anymore she continued, "Did you tell everyone?"

"Yes, most are being picked up by Cid," Cloud paused wondering if he should tell her about the messages to Vincent and Yuffie. "I sent a message to Vincent and Yuffie just in case they wanted to come and to inform them of what has happen after all it is their comrade too" Tifa for once didn't look mad for doing something with out consulting her first. Red XIII came running down the stairs and looked at both of them and told them something that made Cloud's Blood run cold.

"The others have arrived."

Vincent was beginning to regret asking if Yuffie was coming or not, he had a feeling she was only coming because he asked in a tone that had suggested that she wouldn't come. But that wasn't what was bothering Vincent, he was more concerned about the way she continuously looked at him in pure hatred.

'_**That glaring is becoming annoying, can't we kill her, no body would notice most of the others already think that she's most likely dead' **_Chaos asked rather annoyed.

'**See that could work seeing as the glaring would stop, but most likely we would be stuffed as Valentine would go into his 'I-must-atone' mood again and that didn't work out so well for us last time' **Death Gigas said to Chaos

'_point made' _Hellmasker supported.

"Shut up" Vincent accidentally said out loud, the demons laughed at his slip up.

"What?" Yuffie asked suddenly taken aback that Vincent actually replied. "All I bloody fucking well did, was ask how much longer it would take us to get there?"

'_**I noticed she left out that she asked 50 other times first' **_Chaos groaned, _**'I'm a demon and even I consider this a form of cruel and unusual punishment.' **_Vincent ignored both chaos and Yuffie and continued walking forward. This only seemed aggravate Yuffie further which might also explain why she took off her shoe and suddenly threw it at Vincent's head.

'_Can we kill her now?' _Hellmasker asked. Vincent ignored them all once again and continued walking, Yuffie's throwing of her shoe seemed to calm her down as she resorted back to asking; 'are we there yet?' Every 5 seconds. Vincent tried his best to act like she was not present, as that was their normal routine. However he couldn't help his eyes falling on her changed appearance. She had grown muscles in her arms and legs that would probably rival Tifa's. She was covered in dirt she had gained from sleeping outside, and her clothes dusty. He was unsure why he had been able to recognise her when he had first seen her, he guessed it had been the demons.

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked again, Vincent was beginning to have trouble controlling his demons anger towards her.

"Yuffie you know perfectly well how long it takes to get to Cosmo Canyon" Vincent growled hoping that she might possibly stop with the dreaded sentence.

"No last time we had the car thing, that you all got when you got arrested and now we are walking" Yuffie explained. Vincent realised that for once Yuffie was actually correct and he was wrong. Well there was that other time but…… Vincent shook his head that was a past he did not want to relive; it was immoral and defiantly frowned upon by society. "I almost wish that we were actually using Cid's ship even if that hunk of junk makes me sick" It was almost like it was all planned for at that moment the Shera flew over their heads and continued to Cosmo Canyon. "That is so not fair" Yuffie groaned. Vincent realised this was a sign to start running now, he'd been wondering if he'd see the Shera again. He realised that Yuffie was not behind him but she was still sitting on the ground.

"We have to go now! They don't realise that we are coming remember, from here onwards we run" Vincent told her and then started running again.

"Have I told you how much I hate you today?" Yuffie groaned getting up and running after Vincent following the Shera which was quickly disappearing in the distance.

Kale sat on the rock formations that surrounded Cosmo Canyon, he was preparing for the final ending of the team AVALANCHE. He almost smirked at the irony of it all, they had used Valentine's demons to save the world and now it would be the ending of them all.

"How much longer do you estimate that we have to be here for?" Mya asked watching his every move.

"Until it was complete," Kale replied coldly. Mya rolled her eyes at him behind his back, "go check on the prisoner we still don't know just how the old man is doing"

"Yes master," Mya rolled her eyes and left a rather annoyed Kale.

"You did WHAT!" Both Barret and Cid yelled at Cloud, although Cid had a few extra added words in. Cloud wondered if his lack of more swearing was due to Shera. Tifa had told him that she had managed to finally boost up her confidence it just took awhile. Cloud rolled his eyes, realising already that if he had done nothing it wouldn't have mattered. He would have done the wrong thing by them anyway.

"Why do you keep on fucking reminding her of why she fucking left?" Cid cursed at the spiky haired blonde.

"I just did what I believed was right, after all it was her comrade as well. I would have done the same for you," Cloud growled. "Just as I'm sure you would have done for me as well" Cid closed his mouth, his lack of response slowly ebbing away at his anger. Cloud and he both knew that there was a strong chance that the pilot wouldn't have at all. Cloud sighed and looked at the stars, he hoped that Yuffie would come back and explain this entire mess. But he'd been hoping for so long he doubted that anything like that would happen now.

"Well you still should have consulted with us first, you probably didn't think to use Tifa's phone" Cid growled knocking Cloud quickly down from his short peace.

"We can't have a leader that doesn't think rationally especially when we're looking for an old friend" Barret told the group loudly. "We need to vote for a new leader."

"Fine then," Cloud growled at both Cid and Barret wanting nothing more than to wipe those smirks off of their faces.

"I want no part of this," Red XIII said speaking for the first time. "Leadership is something that you are born with and comes with experience. This is both offensive and stupid, I will not vote"

"So… let's see" Barret smirked. "All those in favour of Cloud being the leader raise your hand" Tifa put up a shaking lone hand, Cloud mouthed a thank you to her and she smiled softly at him. "All those in favour of anyone else taking over the role of a leader" Barret asked. Both he and Cid raised their hands in the air, sentencing Cloud to his doom………or so they thought.

Mya entered the dungeon where Reeve was currently located, Mya was slightly confused as to why she had to guard him at the moment. He wasn't about to go and walk away. His room was made of black stone and had no windows that he could even receive light from. Well there was one window but Reeve couldn't see out this one. As it was located near the top and the tower so tall that it was hidden. Mya heard the rustling of chains and noted that Reeve was now awake, although she wasn't worried about an attack by him. He was tied by both his hands and legs to the wall. She notice to man's eyes narrow as he finally noticed her, she also noted that he was slightly surprised by his captor appearance. Mya sighed their camp had taught her well, she could read people so easily, even when they tried so hard not to appear so. She hated when prisoners wouldn't do what she wanted.

"What is it you want with me?" Reeve asked his voice cracking, Mya thought curiously perhaps it was the dust surrounding him. She smiled this tower hadn't been used for so long that Kale had checked it 50 times before it was ok. And he said she was paranoid.

"Well nothing really, the council actually don't want you to be hurt, they believe you could be a great asset to them." Mya sighed she felt no problem at explaining anything to this man even if Kale had said not too. She doubted that he would be able to warn his friends. "You're just being used so that we can finish the rest of AVALANCHE off, and get those four demons"

"You're… You're after Vincent" Reeve stated rather than asked, Mya nodded and sat down quite comfortably "Why?"

"Vincent's demons are not really demons, see? Well they are now, but they weren't always" Mya explained, she now realised why Kale never sent her into the prison cells she could never keep her mouth shut. "They were ancients a long time ago; they…… interest my officers"

"Officers? Who are you people?" Reeve asked her not really understanding that there could possibly be an entire group of people they missed during their search for Sephiroth.

"That is something that I will not say" Mya smirked at the dusty man in front of her "Now if you don't mind I have to go" she got up and closed the door, she smirked again and called through the door "Be careful of the rats they have the strange habit of biting people"

"So Cloud since Red XIII won't vote that means your out voted" Barett smirked at him, while Cloud resorted to growling at him. "You can't vote for yourself, its one to two, too bad Reeve is gone, hey?" Cloud was annoyed now, he was just rubbing it in. He knew that in a way Barett had been waiting for a long time to be a leader again.

"Actually I don't think so there are still two of us left to vote" A familiar male voice said behind them. The entire team's eyes widened at the sight of the lone gunman and the bouncy ninja.

_A few minutes before_

"Oh my god, please tell me I am not dreaming and that we are actually standing in front of Cosmo Canyon" Yuffie begged collapsing on the ground in front of Cosmo Canyon. Vincent turned to her, he believed that maybe he had been travelling to long with his demons and now they started affecting him.

"Your imagining things, we aren't even close yet" Vincent said

"Yes we are," Yuffie yelled at him "If it wasn't real I couldn't do this" Yuffie said kicking a boulder that was just at the entrance, Yuffie eyes watered and suddenly she grabbed her foot and began hopping up and down in pain. Yuffie uttered curses under her breath that would put even Cid to shame, Vincent under his mask smiled at her antics.

"So how are we going to surprise the others, are you going to climb up and drop down in the middle of the meeting ground again." Vincent asked remembering last time she did that she managed to catch herself on fire.

"No have you seen how many cigarettes that Cid goes through in a day, I'd probably give him a heart attack." Yuffie winced remembering the pain and burns she got last time she did that.

"Let's find the others" Vincent said.

Vincent looked at Yuffie slightly afraid that she may have turned around and attacked him for that one sentence. He'd spent the last few minutes trying to convince himself and Yuffie that they had to be hearing things and there was no way that the group would ever get rid of Cloud's leadership. But they were proved wrong as Barret began to rub it in, this had made Vincent lose his temper and that in return had made him speak out.

"Way to go Vincent," Yuffie giggled. Vincent shook his head, the ninja was trying desperately not to show that a few minutes earlier that she would have easily attack the two males that now stood with their mouths open.

"I will vote for Cloud to stay as a leader," Vincent said nodding towards Cloud who was still in his shock mode and would be for some time. Cloud always struggled to process information when it came to these things.

"As will I" Yuffie told Cloud smiling at him. She turned to the two older men and scowled "Doesn't that make it 3 to 2? Cloud stays as the leader"

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Cid cried angry making Yuffie's cheeks go red and her fists clench "Why do you fucking chose to show up now?"

"We got Cloud's message, we'd do anything for a friend, but why are you trying to replace him? What did he do that was terrible that you want him gone?" Yuffie asked angrily.

"He was the one that made you leave!" Barret suddenly cried his shock finally wearing off.

"Made…me leave?" Yuffie repeated not expecting that response. "No he didn't"

"We all know that you were talking to Cloud last, just before you 'disappeared'. Don't bother sticking up for him, he's scum and even he knows it." Cid yelled.

"But Cloud wasn't the last person I talked to, plus I only was talking to him cause he had the master cure equipped and thought it would be better if I took it. Plus there was another person I talked to before I left" Yuffie tried to make Cid and Barret understand, yet they both shook there heads defiantly.

"This is unbelievable!" Cloud screamed. "First you blame me and say that the only way you'll believe me is if Yuffie says I didn't do it. Now Yuffie is saying that I didn't do it and you still WON'T BELIEVE ANY OF IT!" Cloud continued to glare at the two men who suddenly seemed to know that they were facing a seriously pissed off armed Cloud.

"It wasn't Cloud you have to believe him on that," Vincent finally spoke. "I know this because it was-"

BANG!

Kale was busy aiming through his gun; the gunslinger had finally showed up. Kale had almost started worrying that he wouldn't and they would have to come up with a new plan. He smirked this was going to be so easy, by the time that anyone realised what had happened they would be long gone and Valentine's demons would be having fun. He started changing the switches so that they would do their right command, nothing worse than having to report you screwed up because you didn't set your gun up right. He heard a snap of a twig some distance behind him and the curses of his partner under her breath at being found out. She was there again hiding in the shadows, her shadow and presence still haunting him to his most extreme ending. The thoughts of what she and him had had together still entered his mind, the exotic images and thoughts tearing him apart. And yet he was still unsure of how it had all happened, yet he blamed her for it anyways. They had been best friends since as far back as he could remember at the camp, and yet the strange thing was that they were so different in many ways. He followed everything by the book, was quite, studied a fair amount and only really spoke to close friends. Mya on the other hand was lazy, talkative, was known for breaking rules and had a large group of friends. She and he both knew that relationships in the camp were strictly forbidden but it hadn't stopped them, if anything it drove them more. But unfortunately they had been caught, and after everything that Mya went through he promised that never again would he give into her. Even if it meant that he had to push her away forever.

"Aren't you meant to be guarding some one?" Kale growled at her coldly while hating every minute of it.

"He's in a remote location, you have to go through a maze to get there, in a tower on the edge of a cliff and he's tied to the wall by heavy chains. If he manages to escape and get back to his friends then I'll give him a prize" Mya said sighing and leaning against a tree while feeling the setting sun warming her back.

"What is it that you want?"

"To talk"

"You talked, end of story. Now go back to guarding I need to concentrate," he told her bitterly and her face reddened and suddenly had the urge to kill her partner.

"Argh! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME!" Mya yelled, yet he still refused to give in. His face was blank and he tried to make his mind do the same but with no avail. "Argh! Just look at me!" She screamed but this time she also kicked him as well. The force of the kick made Kale move whom without meaning to pressed the switches on the side and pulled the trigger. "Oh shit," Mya whispered as she could almost guess that Kale would be pissed. Kale got up glaring at his partner with his steel grey eyes showing angry flowing through them.

"We have to go now!" he cried and grabbed what ever stuff that they couldn't afford to leave behind and ran. Kale looked over his shoulder and noticed that Vincent was laying on the ground and four lights were leaving his body. He smirked; at least part of the plan had worked.

**Authors Note:**

Well I couldn't really figure out how to rewrite this part so its pretty much the same. Thanks to all my reviewers

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Where the hell am I?

**Disclaimer:** well I think after a while this starts to get old and I can continue to make up new ones so you know the same applies as the last chapter

**Chapter 5: Where the hell am I?**

Reeve didn't like the building that he had been placed in. It was dark and he struggled to see his own hand out in front of him. He could hear the dripping noise coming from somewhere in the dark, it was driving him insane. What could possibly be making that irritating noise? He could hear the squeaking of some mice, well he hoped it was mice rather than rats. Reeve stretched as much as the chains that tied him allowed, he suddenly noticed he was not the only one that moved. There was another set of chains moving, somewhere to the right of him. Reeve wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know just who else was in there with him; he hoped it was just one of his two captors just playing tricks on his mind. What ever was making that noise suddenly grunted, as though trying to use a voice which they hadn't used for over many years. Reeve tried to move himself as far away from this creature, he hoped that they would take the hint and let him be. Suddenly the door to the left opened allowing Reeve to see just what was to the right of him. His jaw dropped, it was impossible to be who was next to him. Reeve was sure he'd let out some sort of cry, but he couldn't really be sure. He passed only minutes later.

Yuffie stood surrounded by her old friends, the ones that she'd tried to forget for the last few years, and had failed horribly. Yuffie sighed and closed her eyes taking in the morning air, and wishing her problems could be easily solved. It had all begun with the meeting with of Vincent again, it had brought back all the memories and pain that she had been through. But in a way it had also brought back all the memories of the good times and of Aeris. Although Yuffie and Aeris had never been what a person could call close friends, Yuffie had looked up to the woman that had tried to save them all by sacrificing herself.

Yuffie was grateful, although she hated to admit it to herself, that Vincent had found her. Otherwise Cloud would have always been taking the blame for her leaving, she would have never stayed away if she had of known that. Cloud was attempting to tell the group what the doctors had told him. None of them knew what had happened exactly, nor where the explosion had come from. Yuffie was zoning in and out yet she got the idea of what Cloud had been saying. Cloud was guessing that who ever had taken Reeve had seen their gathering as an opportunity to do away with all of them. What none of them seemed to understand was that Vincent was the only person that was attacked. The attack even its self was off centred, apparently the weapon (unknown as to what it caused) didn't hit Vincent correctly and didn't kill him like it was meant too. Yuffie was worried about that. After everything they had all been through, all the battles, surviving away being so close to death. Yuffie couldn't imagine Vincent dying in a hospital bed, when he had been fine that day. Yuffie wouldn't know just what to do, it would be like a Aeris thing all over again. Except there was no lunatic with a huge sword, nor was Vincent praying, or innocent looking. He also wasn't stabbed, so although they were almost completely different they were sort of the same. Yuffie sighed. She was confusing herself; something that Cid had always said was too easy.

"Yuffie" Cloud asked as he looked over at her, with a hint of concern towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Yuffie said trying to hide just how worried she was "I'm fine. I'm sure Vincent will wake up soon. He's completely different compared to the rest of us, he'll be fine" Yuffie smiled trying to remind the others that his humanity was comprised. Yuffie tried to ignore the voice in her head saying: _Yes but they didn't aim for anyone else but Vincent did they?_ "I'm going to go see how Vincent is" Yuffie told them all walking off towards Red XIII grandfather's house were Vincent was.

_Somewhere in __Midgar sewers…(_Galian Beast)

_A man was laying in the middle of the sewers in what seemed to be a peaceful sleep, which was odd when you thought about the stench around him. He opened his bright purple eyes, and stretched out much like a lazy dog. He sat up suddenly wondering how the hell he had managed to get himself here. Then he noticed that he was alone, finally after over 30 years he was actually alone with any others. He smirked this would so much more fun than being able to control his own body. The first thing he had to do was get out of this sewer, and then it would probably be a good idea if he had a shower. Cause he did sort of sink at the moment, and well he could be smelling foul for the ladies could he now? He smirked oh how he had missed the female population, now he would be back on the streets. He stopped smiling at the memory of Vincent's last comment about his attractions to the female population; 'You sound like a female rapist the way you talk. You must have all the ladies all over you.' He grunted what would that vampiric man know anyway he spent how many years in a coffin? Yet he manages to lecture me. _

Yuffie looked down at the man who had his black hair standing out from the white hospital colours. He looked strange, he was the man that never had to sleep, but now he would not wake up. Yuffie thought back to all those times when he had taken her shifts because she had managed to fall asleep on them. She'd been so angry when she'd found out what he had done, he never really understood how it was a problem. And truthfully neither did Yuffie. She sat down in the chair next to Vincent, this shot should have missed him. It was meant to, it was going to hit her, but he had stopped it. This is was all her fault. She should have just gone back home.

**Somewhere in the North Corel… (****Death Gigas)**

**At first there was no feeling, nothing but then slowly the cold began to freeze his body. When was the last time this body had been able to feel cold. Sitting up long black hair fell in front of the demon's eyes, surprising. The demon looked down at the form, shocked to be back in it. It had been over a thousand or so years. The demon could smell humans nearby and could fill their body over coming with blood lust. The demon sighed realising that they were not over their own urges given by Hojo. The demon smirked this was going to be some amazing fun, and there was no Vincent to hold them back.**

Yuffie looked at Vincent, he had saved her life even when she had said over and over again that she had hated this man. What sort of person would do something like that? When they were the ones that had hurt that person to so much extent in the first place… Could it be that Vincent actually regretted saying that…? No that couldn't be it he just regretted hurting her feelings. Vincent was like that, he always thought of other people instead of himself. She picked up his hand and held it as though hoping that physical contact might just help wake him up.

"Vincent" Yuffie started. "…Vinnie please wake up, I don't want you to die. You need to wake up so I can tell you I'm sorry and that I don't really hate you" Vincent stirred slightly

Somewhere in Wutai… (Hellmasker)

A tall young man sat on the hand of the massive statues that looked down upon the village of Wutai. He had always liked Wutai even as a child, but it had changed since he had last saw it. He sighed such a pity, who was responsible for this mess, he remembered Yuffie talking vaguely about restoring Wutai. He didn't remember it ever being this bad, perhaps something had happened in the last few years. He shrugged and looked across at the burning buildings, fire had always interested him. Maybe he should help them put the fire out, or make it worse. So many choices, so much time. He looked at the humans running around, they thought there was no time. Well for him there was always time. Perhaps I may help, but which side…

Yuffie noticed him moving slightly and smiled, Cid owned her 30 gil Vincent was not brain dead. Tifa still couldn't believe that they had made that bet. Tifa was still the mother of the group and Yuffie was still the brat of the group, just now an older one.

"Vincent… That was so not funny don't ever do that ever again, your meant to be in immortal one of us, that's not going to help our moral if the first time we he hold a meeting the immortal one dies, is it?" Yuffie said automatically trying to hide the fact that she had been worried even if it was only slightly. She dropped Vincent's hand, Vincent's red eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up in his bed. Yuffie tried to ignore the fact that Vincent was know showing his bare chest

"No…that's impossible" Vincent cried

Kale looked across at Mya, she was a fool. She was meant to know better than to hit him when he was loading up a weapon in a mission.

"Kale…it was an accident…I didn't mean to, I just got emotional. I know I'm not meant to but I just did" Mya tried to explain. Kale was furious and was pacing just outside the area that Reeve was being held captive. Kale's normally pale skin was tinted with the red on the sides of his cheeks; his eyes were narrowed dangerously in Mya's direction. Mya stood there fidgeting with her wrist a nervous habit that she had picked up.

"Because of you the whole entire mission could be in jeopardy, we are not sure that the weapon even worked now" Kale said turning to face the already timid Mya. Kale was ignoring the fact that it was very out of her personality to allow him to yell at her, or even look at her the way he was.

"Well if somebody would actually talk to me! Look at me! And treat me like a human being! I wouldn't have had a reason to kick you, and this never would have happened!" Mya yelled refusing to allow Kale to stay off this topic anymore.

"I don't want to talk about this! How many times do I have to tell you this, its over and I don't care about you anymore" Kale yelled at her. Mya looked at Kale for a second in shock, then that shock turned to anger

"Well guess what? I do want to talk about it! I'm not stupid either your just lying to yourself, and to me" Mya yelled

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Mya cried and pulled on his collar down to her lips. Kale froze unable to move at first, and yet slowly relaxing and slowly returning her actions. He suddenly pushed Mya away; they couldn't go through this all over again. He wouldn't let her, they both looked at each other. Kale straightened up and walked away.

"I'm checking on the captive" he told her, refusing now to even look at her.

"I was right though, not even bother denying it now"

"I may have stretched the truth" Kale told her and left leaving Mya happier than she had in days, and with a smirk clearly imprinted on her face.

_**Somewhere in the **__**Temple of the Ancients… (Chaos)**_

_**The creature tilted its head in confusion at this interesting development and lowed the purple wings on its back. This is indeed different, all this time they had never been separated in this manor of speaking. The creature although knew that this was not the end, they were not separated for no reason. They were all in danger, and knowing the others they would not be quite. They had all waited years for this chance they would not let go of such a thing, nor would they ever submit to Vincent's order's ever again. The creature sighed knowing their luck they would be placed all over the world making its job harder. 'Better start looking' the creature thought spreading its wings and flying off. Hoping against hope that they were not still partly connected, because if they were then if was hurt so were the other four. That would make the enemies' job really easy as well.**_

"Well that's little ignorant isn't it? Saying that it's impossible that you'll die" Yuffie huffed at Vincent not understanding just how worried they had been.

"No not that it's the demons, inside my mind" Vincent said trying to concentrate in his own mind. Yuffie wondered if perhaps she had lost that bet with Cid after all. "Their…"

"What about them?" Yuffie asked.

"Their gone" Vincent said


	6. Rewritten Story

Hey guys

I'm alive just to let you know I've been rewriting this story so enjoy the new/old story.

Also soon I'll be adding a new chapter, those that have been waiting don't pass out :P

Please Read and Review if the changes are good

Soulbade Dark Knight


End file.
